Una gota en el mar
by Sailor Psycho
Summary: Eso es lo que somos... una gota en el infinito mar del universo... plis, R&R!


_Y Sailor Psycho ataca de nuevo con sus songfics... dedicado a todos los amantes de la pareja AnnaXYoh

* * *

_

La casa se encuentra en silencio…

La pálida luz de la luna se cuela por las ventanas semiabiertas de la habitación… para descender sobre la figura femenina que yace en ella…

**Una gota en el mar.**

**_Seasons of madness fills my mind..._**

Sus ojos negros miran el techo de paneles presa del insomnio que le provoca la confusión que llena su corazón… la confusión que siente un alma enamorada…

Un helado viento levanta la cortina y un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de la joven… "Se aproxima el invierno" dijo para si misma, "y este idiota fuera de casa"…

Con pesadez, ella se sienta abrazando sus piernas mientras mira a través de la ventana… Dejando escapar un suspiro profundo, ella se incorpora y cruza la habitación para cerrar la ventana. Al alcanzarla, observa la plateada luna reinar el cielo nocturno al tiempo que se apoya en el marco…

**_A lunar poet trying to find  
A conception of what life is all about..._**

Y ahí se queda ella, mirando a aquella reina de la noche mientras una sonrisa, dulce y cálida, se dibuja en su rostro y su pelo rubio se mece por una nueva brisa helada. Ella se estremece al sentirla y cierra la ventana.

Ella se vuelve a su izquierda y se topa con el rostro de Yoh que la mira fijamente. "No sabes lo raro que es verte sonreír" dijo él "así te ves más linda"…

Al oír esto, ella siente una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo y de pronto siente los brazos del muchacho rodeándola… Ella lo corresponde y así permanecen unidos por un momento que para ella parecía eterno… entonces él rompió el silencio…

**_Seconds pass me by I greet the minutes  
As the hours roll them over_**

"Perdóname por llegar tan tarde" dijo, "pero tenia que mostrarte algo"… Yoh la toma de la mano y ambos salen del cuarto…

Ambos caminan en silencio por entre las tumbas de aquel cementerio antiguo donde yace el cuerpo de Amidamaru… Yoh va al frente moviendo la cabeza… buscando algo… Anna siente que su corazón se le saldrá del pecho… No sabe que esperar…

Entonces él se vuelve hacia ella y dice:

"Aquí es"

Ella levanta la vista y observa el pequeño promontorio donde se encontraba la tumba de Amidamaru… Confundida, ella vuelve la vista hacia Yoh que la mira a su vez con su amabilidad acostumbrada… entonces él le tiende la mano y la invita a seguirlo…

**_And years will drown the days and months..._**

Anna toma la mano del muchacho y lo sigue hasta la parte superior de aquel lugar… al llegar ahí, ella observa la magnifica vista que se tiene de Tokio en ese lugar… preguntándose si ese era el motivo por el que la había traído hasta aquí, ella se da la vuelta y se topa con un cálido resplandor que brota del pecho de Yoh…

_**We are one, we are strangers in the night  
Searching for our way to the light**_

Ese resplandor comienza a crecer y pronto es lo suficientemente brillante como para cegar a una persona, pero curiosamente no lastima la vista de Anna. De pronto aquel brillo se separa de Yoh y comienza a subir al cielo… Después de unos segundos, aquel resplandor comienza a dibujar una figura… un rostro… el rostro de Anna…

**_Like an echo of unseen fantasies  
That you'll never be able to catch..._**

Anna se queda boquiabierta al verlo… entonces lagrimas de felicidad inundan sus ojos y ella se tapa la boca con sus manos… hecha un mar de lágrimas, ella voltea hacia yoh mientras este se arrodilla frente a ella con un pequeño estuche en sus manos…

"Anna… te casarías conmigo?"

_**A drop in the ocean we're sailing upon...**_

Anna permanece en silencio por un momento que para yoh se sintió eterno… entonces ella cae de rodillas también y lo abraza fuertemente… "tu que crees, tonto?" dijo ella mientras llora desconsoladamente… pero no por tristeza… sino por la dicha de sentirse la mujer más feliz de la tierra…

**_The angels of heaven are singing this song..._**

Él, conmovido hasta los huesos, comienza a llorar también… y ambos se funden en un profundo y tierno beso que ambos habían anhelado desde hacia mucho tiempo…

**_Just souls in the corner of our universe..._**

Yoh separa sus labios de los de Anna y la recuesta sobre el césped… ahí se queda unos segundos… observándola así como es, hermosa y frágil…

**_It seems that it's all we are..._**

Entonces él la vuelve a besar mientras acaricia la suave piel de su amada… ella lo corresponde a su vez despojandolo de su camisa para pasar sus manos por la espalda de su amado… y asi los dos se funden en un solo ser… un solo corazón…

_**A drop in the ocean.**_

Un solo amor...

* * *

Primer Songfic que hago en el cual la canción no concuerda con la historia... pero que diablos!... el sentimiento que me inspiró es lo que cuenta... ya tenia ganas de hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con InuYasha... La canción se llama asi, "A Drop in the Ocean" y es del grupo finlandés Stratovarius... si alguien quiere escuchar esta canción y no tiene KaZaA pronto subiré un sitio con todo lo relacionado con este y mis otros fanfics... Plis, mandenme un review, se los agradeceria eternamente (bueno... no tanto... jejjejejeje...)


End file.
